I Give Up
by Manda Mcdowall
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a ‘usual’ argument about Hermione’s new boyfriend but what happens when Ron takes it to far? How will they deal with the end of there friendship? Will they ever make up? Answers inside. First story and therefore not that good check o
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** I Give Up

**Author: **Perkey Terkey

**Summary: **Hermione and Ron have a 'usual' argument about Hermione's new boy friend but what happens when Ron takes it to far? How will they deal with the end of there friendship? Will they ever make up? Answers inside Hr/OC LB/RW Hr/RW GW/DT GW/HP

In the Gryffindor common room, at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, sat two boys. At first glance you wouldn't think anything of the two they just sat playing a particularly violent game of chess. One of the boys, with raven hair and almond shaped deep green eyes, flinched as his opponent, a boy with more freckles than room on his face and shockingly red hair, forced the white queen to do battle with a black Knight. Harry Potter ducked as the queen chucked his knight towards his face.

"Bad mood, mate?" questioned Harry, taking a quick look in his friend's direction, "knight too E4"

Ron Weasley scowled as he watched Harry's one remaining knight move across the board.

"No, why should I be?" He retorted not quiet meeting his friend's emerald eyes "pawn to F6."

"Oh just because our friend Hermione is on a date with the keeper and captain of Ravenclaw who is older, smarter, and better looking than you oh and the head boy." He smirked as he checked the things off on his hand. "Well according to my source anyway but she may be a little biased, king to B5."

Harry's words had the intended effect on his friend, his face turned red from anger and even his blue eyes seemed to darken with fury. But the Raven-haired boys pronounced smirk disappeared almost instantly when, despite the red in his face, Ron spoke with absolute calm, which unnerved Harry.

"And why would that bother me?" he replied giving Harry a quick warning glance that clearly said 'leave it'. Harry probably would have taken the hint had it not been the following events making Harry very reckless- at that very moment Ginny Weasley began to kiss her boyfriend Dean Thomas as Harry resisted the sudden urge to kill Dean and, as he'd just about managed this, Ron decided to shout check mate at the top of his lungs.

Harry felt his blood boil, the injustice of it all, and the fact that he knew that he had no right to feel so angry at all this made him even angrier. In fact he was so angry he didn't notice the portrait hole open behind him or the fact that his best friend had paled considerably. All he knew was that he wanted revenge…

"Because you _love _her." Ron just gaped at Harry even his freckles seemed to pale but then his gaze went over Harry's shoulder and to the girl standing directly behind him.

"Who do you love?" said her sweet voice, Harry's eyes widened in horror. _I'll kill you later Potter! _Thought Ron through his own horror****

"Who do you love?" She repeated teasingly._ You. _

"No-one" He'd said that to quickly and he knew she would never fall for it._ Stupid brain, stupid brain! _"Ooh not going to tell me are you, then I'll have to find out myself, wont I?"

_That was a threat. She couldn't do that. Could she? Help me._

"And how, tell me, would you do that?" He answered with confidence he didn't know he possessed. Hermione smirked at him with an air of someone enjoying herself immensely.

"I have my sources," she said, stroking Harry's untidy hair with a satisfied smirk. Harry's guilty look turned to that of terror so quickly it was as if a bolt of lightening had flashed it there." So Harry," she began slyly looking pointedly at Ron, "who, tell me, is Ron in love with?" Harry's eyes widened at every word and Ron could see him overheating.

"He told you Hermione," he said complacently.

"He did?" her eyes know resting on Harry.

"Yeah he said no-one, he doesn't like any one"

Hermione didn't seem to thinking this little 'conversation' was going to plan. The whole common room seemed to hold its breath.

"Fine." She said. Her smirk now gone replaced by that of someone doing a lot of thinking, her gaze resting on the only two people who hadn't stopped to look at them- Ginny and Dean "I have other sources" she then made to go towards them. But Ron beat her to it with amazing speed he ripped Dean from on top of Ginny and taken up the job of shouting at them at the top of his voice. Hermione removed her gaze from the hilarious scene and looked at Harry.

"Who is she?" with a new urgency. He suddenly couldn't help wishing he didn't have to lie to her, his best friend, so he resigned to simply shaking his head. They turned to watch the final stages of the battle that was taking place, Dean was being held up by his collar in Ron's left hand because his right hand was to occupied keeping Ginny from ripping out his red hair. But then it came to a crashing end, when whipping out her wand with the speed of a cat bringing out its claws Ginny hexed Ron. Pointing her wand directly at Ron's face…

Ron returned a minuet later rubbing his nose, muttering under his breath. They made there way over to the fire. While Ron shot death glares at Ginny and Dean who had resumed there kissing.

"So how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"It was ok, I guess." Harry stated shooting a quick glance at Ginny from across the table. "How was your day, Hermione?" Ron said forcibly. Harry ripped his eyes back to his best friends he knew exactly what Ron had been getting at, but unfortunately no matter how smart his best friend was she could not receive the subliminal warnings Harry was sending her. _One word answer. One word answer. Just say fine_

" Oh, I had such a nice time with Franklin, he's such a gentlemen and I had such an intellectual talk to him about S.P.E.W… wait, what's so funny?" The two boys where currently rolling about on the floor.

"Fr…an…klin?" stuttered Harry through his own laughter "that's what Ravenclaw's, famous, quidditch_ defender_ is called!" Ron snorted at this; Hermione however was tapping her foot waiting for their raucous laughter to subside. One look from her made Ron stop laughing immediately. Harry however kept laughing and for good reason, him being the captain of gryffindor quidditch team meant that he was as against 'Franklin' as he should be- owing to the fact gryffindor still didn't have a finalised team. His laughter was ceased only when a pretty red head leaned over him asking him, what exactly was so funny, and he told her so in his coldest voice (he still hadn't forgotten she'd just been playing tonsil tennis with Dean Thomas). Ginny gave him a questioning look and asked Hermione how her date had gone, and to Harry and Ron's horror Hermione went into a detailed account about the day they'd had together, including a full dialogue list and squeals. "…And then he said that, because it wasn't really a proper date that next time he'd take me to Hogsmead and buy me a really expensive gift!" She told Ginny after ten minuets of how fantastic there date had been, honestly Harry felt sickened. But across the table from him sat a boy who looked as if with every perky word Hermione spoke had torn out his heart. Though if she had noticed this she neither cared nor acknowledged it and as her last piece of story left her lips Ron flinched as if his heart had broken into a hundred pieces. " So then he kisses my hand leans into me, and Gin I thought he was actually going to kiss me, properly, and I was going to let him, but instead he whispers in my ear that I was like a swan elegant and beautiful and he said he said he was so lucky to find a girl like me." Sighs escaped both girls' mouths.

"He sold you that crap, and you bought it?" Ron began, as Harry sank lower in his chair, now he'd done it he'd ruined there _moment. " _I thought you where smart Hermione. Don't you get it he doesn't care! He wouldn't give you a second glance if you hadn't done that makeover over the holidays! Why'd you do that anyways?"

Every occupant of the common room had there eyes on Hermione she'd been extremely touchy about her new look. It had all started when Hermione had turned up on the first day back looking anything but Hermione. She'd looked, in Ron's own words, like a girl. It had been the source of a few semi-explosive rows in the week that had past since. So here everyone sat waiting for Hermione's explosion, it however never came. Instead she looked him up and down and for one very scary moment Ron thought she was squaring him up to fight, but then her words came full of emotion as she looked directly into his eyes. "How could you say something like that?" Ron felt his heart sink- he'd hurt her and bad what was he going to do? Apologise maybe she would forgive him then? But, then again, that idiot Franklin Smith was such a piece of dragon dung what could she possibly see in him? He didn't deserve her; all he knew was that Hermione had turned up all good looking this year. He couldn't know all the stuff about Hermione that only he knew. Like the fact she'd made herself think that she had all the answers and the way only a few things could make her truly smile he prided himself at being one of those things. Ron wasn't about to let Smith just take all that away, was he? So he turned to Hermione who was still looking at him with those sad eyes-he had this great speech about how Hermione was to perfect for that git of a keeper. But unfortunately nothing ever goes to plan and by the time those words had gotten any where near his mouth he'd forgotten what he' first set out to say and could only remember jumbled parts of it. "What else could he possibly see in you, apart from the fact that your wear low tops and short skirts! He couldn't possibly like you because your smart, well unless he wants you to do his homework for him he has got N.E.W.T's this year." As gasps ran through the room and the words he'd just said ran through his head like a lightening bolt he felt awful. He wanted more than ever to shout that he loved Hermione Granger and it would never be any different. He removed his gaze from his feet and turned it up to Hermione.

"I didn't mean that it just came…"

"It had to have come from somewhere," she said tearfully

"No…"

"Its over I give up"

"What?"

"Our friendship. I can't do this anymore." She stated wiping a tear from her eye

She walked up to him planting a kiss on his cheek she spoke one last thing to him before she went to bed "I cant be friends with someone who'd think such awful things about me." She said this all very soberly. She turned, a tear went down her cheek unseen to any behind her; because she knew she was walking away from the one to which her heart would always belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath- thanx to anyone who is reading**

**Chapter 2**

Ron looked around at Ginny and Harry who looked like they'd just witnessed the apocalypse. They looked at each other for a second making a unspoken decision each grabbing an arm they heaved Ron up the stairs to the deserted boys dormitory steering him to his bed which he fell upon. Harry and Ginny looked at each other again and then to the figure that was Ron.

He was devastated and they knew it, and as Ginny looked upon her brother her heart went out to him. But Hermione hadn't meant it had she, not really? She must have shown what she was thinking because Harry said quickly "Did she mean that Gin?" he looked very grave. Ron's eyes were gazing fixedly on her she had to respond. She and Harry sat down on either side of Ron. "I think she did, you know the way she said it was as if she hadn't enough energy to finish her speech, as if that thing you said," she looked pointedly at Ron. "Drained her of all happiness."

What had he done? He'd made Hermione angry, maybe she even hated him? No she hadn't looked angry he knew what she looked like when she was angry. She'd looked, he tried hard to remember the scene that had taken place minuets previous… she had definitely looked sad and determined he'd seen determination in those eyes…and she looked final like she had known it was all true._ I give up._ .

"What have I done?" he said his head sinking into his hands. Ginny looked directly into Harry's eyes and then looked at the door, he nodded standing up and walking out. Ginny followed suit, Ron not even noticing them leave.

"This is bad." Said Harry in the hallway just outside the sixth year boy's dormitory.

"Your telling me, I've never seen Hermione so down, she really looked like she'd completely given up." She noticed Harry make a miniscule shifty movement, which made her enquire.

"Oh don't you get it Ginny," started Harry with exasperation "Ron. Loves. Hermione." he dragged out each word. Ginny gasped and then did very funny thing she banged her head against the wall whilst saying "Why. Is. Life. So. Ironic." He didn't have the slightest idea what she meant by this but said as he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from continuing the smashing of her face, "Because it can be." She gave him a faint smile muttered her thanks and disappeared down the stairs.

But as he stood there he thought about the fact that he knew so much about the irony of life. Because you see he loved that girl that girl who had gone down to her boyfriend. The irony of his situation was that until a year ago that girl had liked him as more than a friend. But know as he lay awake thinking about her he knew there was no point blaming irony for this for he was Harry Potter and to put it bluntly if he was to be with her she would be in too much danger from lord Voldermort something he couldn't live with would be to lose her. Better to love from afar than to love a memory. Plus there would be the fact that if he kissed Ginny he'd be killed by much greater forces than even Voldermort, Ginny's six older brothers would kill him quicker than you could say 'love.' But it would be worth it all to hold her in his arms, and as his mind filled with Ginny, true peace drifted over him.

**So what ya think? loved it? hated it? You know the drill just click on the little lue link.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Hermione ate quickly the next morning she had been looking forward to today for a very long time, but know she had lost all hope. He had walked in and come straight towards her but she had only gotten up and walked towards someone else.

Hermione stood up abruptly turning to the next table where she walked up to a boy with soft green eyes so unlike Harry's and tan skin he had black hair and he smiled smugly at her as she walked directly towards him. She wasn't proud of what she was about to do but she'd been doing some hard thinking now Ron was nothing to her she could be with Franklin. Because that was al behind her, you can't love someone when you don't know him. She couldn't know Ron she'd got him all wrong. She'd fallen in love with not Ron but what she'd wanted him to be. So as Franklin greeted her she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Not once showing the slightest interest in the, dejected looking, red head standing mere feet away from them.

It was over all over he thought as he sat down next to Harry in the common room a half an hour later she hadn't even cared she didn't have any emotion in her eyes as she'd looked at him. No anger, no remorse, no nothing it had been as if she had never seen him before. She had looked so happy after kissing Smith as if she didn't have a care in the world, well if that was how she saw a six-year friendship than she wasn't worth his bother. Good riddance. But even as these thoughts crossed his mind he knew they weren't true, he could never forget Hermione. It just killed him to know that no matter how much he'd cared for her these past six years she'd pushed him aside with a swish of her hand- cutting him from her life.

Harry gulped he'd been lost in thought, and for once, it had nothing to do with Ginervra Weasley. He was the quidditch captain after all and had to pick out team members today. After hearing about what he'd have to do he'd just said that 'anyone above first year who wants to try out can turn up.' That had been it and by the buzz that was filling the common room since, everyone was trying out except himself and Katie Bell. Ron had demanded that Harry make him try out again because he had never seen him play less than atrocious and he wanted to belong on the team. So back to his predicament he would have to find good players and that he knew was going to be hard.

Harry and Ron walked down to the pitch together, each with broomstick in hand and an anxious feeling in their stomachs. As they looked up at the stands to which a group of about thirty sat each wearing red. "I'll go up and wait, hang on! What is he," Ron pointed towards a lone figure dressed in blue sat gazing a long the row, " doing here"

"Well he is a quidditch captain maybe he's trying to check out the competition?"

"Yeah, spying on us, ill get him to leave," he cracked his knuckles in the direction of Franklin Smith. Harry sighed looking directly at Ron

"I was just wondering, whether you wanted Hermione to ever talk to you again?" this seemed to soften Ron considerably, he headed up to the stands.

Harry zoomed up to the stands and called to order, everyone fell silent. Among the crowd he could see several familiar faces, which was good considering he didn't want someone who couldn't follow instructions properly. He did the keeper tryouts first, and to his relief he saw that Ron was definitely the most developed player of the lot. He did the Beater tryouts afterwards and quite amazingly the Creevy brothers stood out among the rest. When he enquired about this they told him that they'd spent the summer at their aunts farm flying. As much as a surprise those tryouts had been it was nothing compared to the Chaser tryouts their where only five people he could name. Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, where all there, but secretly Harry knew considering he was making the decision Dean had about as much chance of making the team as Hermione did. There were two others he knew but why they where here he had no idea Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patel where both squealing about the height there brooms where taking them to, and what the altitude would do to there hair. Harry looked over to Ron who was staring at the girl Ginny was talking to her straight hair was flying in all directions and she looked very nervous, in fact she almost looked like…

What had possessed her to do this she would never know? She was afraid of flying or rather she had been before Ginny had helped her get over it. She'd only been practicing so she could impress Ron, but know that didn't matter she wasn't going to do it. That was until Ginny had laid into her about how she had gotten so good that it would be a waist to let Ron ruin it. So now here she was passing the ball to Ginny and Dean trying to be on target. It was quite hard because Dean wasn't very good, but over all she thought she did rather well and all the time she didn't once look at Ron's face. She was walking back with Ginny and Franklin now talking avidly about the tryouts. Ginny asked her whether she thought she had made it- "well I didn't really see anyone else so maybe, I wasn't to off." Just after she'd said this they heard someone calling there names, turning she saw Harry sprinting towards them trailing behind him was Ron. Ginny kept walking though at a slower pace and Hermione waited for him to catch up. "When did you learn to fly like that?" Inquired a deeply impressed Harry,

"From me who else" said Ginny who had now come to a complete stop to wait for them.

"And you Gin I had no idea you could fly that well!" Ginny just shrugged of this complement without looking at Harry.

"So whys Ron so slow were going to dinner I thought he'd be running quicker than roger rabbit," Ginny said this all very quickly as though emphasising the hurt that Hermione had inflicted on her brother. Harry sighed he had tried to get Ron to come with him but Ron had said that he wouldn't force his presence were it wasn't wanted whatever that meant. He turned to Hermione to see what effect, if any, they'd had on her but instead that she and Franklin where walking some way in front of them. "The nerve of her, the cheek, how can she do that," she pointed at the now arm in arm couple in front of them "in front of my brother!" In spite of themselves they both looked behind and found Ron was not heading to the castle any more in fact he was just sitting there looking up at the skies.

He wasn't a baby it wasn't weird that he felt sad? He had been so sure that he had only liked Hermione and no matter how much you want the things you like you can live without them. But know he knew he couldn't live without her he didn't just like her he loved her. Her, the one kissing that boy in front of him, her, the one who didn't care about him anymore. He knew he couldn't live much longer like this, loving her, so he'd just have to stop it. He knew exactly how he'd do it. He'd get over her even if it meant doing something he'd regret.

Ron returned to the common room half an hour later to find her sitting by the fire with Parvarti Dean and Ginny. She was giggling uncontrollably and he cringed inwardly, if this hadn't been the only way to get over Hermione. He leant over the back of his sister's chair smiling at everyone and then he turned to her.

"Lavender…erm… I've kind of err liked you for a while will you go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend on Halloween." His expression didn't falter when she accepted happily and giggly even though he was guiltier than he'd ever felt in sixteen years of life. So maybe he was using her to get over Hermione she was using him because she'd just been told he was the new keeper. That night he fell in to an angry sleep in which images of Hermione flashed through his mind. At that point he would have given anything to not be in love and to be happy that he was going out with Lavender Brown, but somehow it seemed more likely that he would drop dead.

**Keep going! I will be!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have reviews! All is right with the world! I have had a real crappy week and you really cheered me up thank you. Well I was told to write longer chapters and to stop confusing everyone. Well I can't promise anything (I generally confuse everyone) but this chapter is quite long. And yes I know the Dean thing was confusing but it's hard to write. Love ya. Bye. XxX – I just did word count (2214) happy? **

**Chapter 4 **

It was Halloween eve and spirits were high all around the castle because tomorrow was the Hogsmeade trip and, by the sounds of it, every one had a date. Every one that was except Harry Potter he was moping around but it was for reasons only he knew. For you see it was not that girls did not want to go with Harry but that he neither offered nor accepted an invitation. When his friends asked him about this he merely said that he didn't fancy going with some giggly Barbie wannabee, and when his friends asked him who that was he shrugged and chuckled. There was one other strange thing happening at Hogwarts at this moment in time one of the strongest friendships to pass through Hogwarts, one that rivalled even the one that the famous marauders had once had, was over. It was not a strange thing to see the two arguing but now neither was acknowledging the other, as if they had never met it was actually rather unnerving to witness. The short pieces of conversation they shared were in class and even then it was as if they had never met each over. Their friends were doing there best but the strain was really starting to show on Harry and Ginny as well, they were to be seen constantly running between the two. Yet Ron and Hermione each maintained there carefree attitude they had achieved, Hermione was never seen apart from her boyfriend Franklin Smith and Ron was relishing in newfound popularity. If they did not know better Harry and Ginny would have thought that they had forgotten about the other completely.

Ron was not looking forward to the day ahead he'd been spending a lot of time with Lavender but somehow it wasn't quite as good as the time he used to spend with Hermione even if she had been nagging him about homework he hadn't completed. He had been suspecting she was using him because he was on the quidditch team but he didn't really care any more. Everything and every thought were numb because he didn't have Hermione by his side to make it meaningful. He sighed and turned back to his Transfiguration homework (how does the human mind complicate human transfiguration?) and began to scratch down his essay. When something made him look over to the fire where she was sitting with his sister, a force made him look directly into those eyes.

Hermione noticed his gaze and looked into those endless blue eyes and she felt suppressed emotion and longing be dragged to the surface once again and as he held the eye contact between them it was as like he was searching her soul. She broke the contact as she felt the tears well up in her eyes she slammed her book down and stood up abruptly. As she stood up so did, he looked determined.

"What's your problem, why wont you even explain this, its like your inhuman!" he spoke the words as if it where the night they had first argued.

"I did explain Ron! Remember you said that the only reason my boyfriend was even interested in me was because I was dressing like a sket!"

"I told you I didn't mean that!" said Ron loudly

"Then where did it come from? I know you Ron you don't string words from nowhere so you had to think those things! Even if you didn't mean to say them to me!"

"You don't understand." Pleading in his deep voice

"Don't understand what exactly?" she said giving him a piercing look. When no answer came from Ron she turned on her heel and marched out of the portrait hole at top speed and as the portrait hole closed Ron finally found his voice and he whispered to his shoes

"That I love you." And with that he to turned and marched out of the now silent common room.

Harry caught up with him some time later. "Ok what on earth was that all about first thing I know your ignoring each other, like you have been for the past two months and then your screaming at each other. What happened?" Ron took a while to answer this and when he did he seemed uncertain of the words,

"We looked at each other."

"What?"

"I know."

Harry seemed to think that the argument had been a good sign it had followed their usual pattern of argument. When Ron had enquired into what he had meant he said simply 'she shouted at you.' They made it to the great hall and ate there breakfast, Hermione was sitting with the Ravenclaws and Ginny with Dean so they could bask in a world without giggling. Lavender floated over to them, some ten minuets later, wearing all pink and hugged Ron around the neck sending smug looks in all directions. "Do you want to go then?" she asked Ron slowly. From the next table Hermione was listening avidly- _he's not thick you can talk at normal speed! Mind you he's thick enough to go out with you!_

"Go where?" said Ron, mimicking her slow tone.

"Too Hogsmeade." her perky smile faltering, ever so slightly.

"Oh… Yeah… Great, I'll see you Harry." Harry waved at Ron while not taking his eyes from his porridge. Hermione plonked herself down in his empty seat and smiled at Harry, something that made Harry suspicious.

"So captain…"she began "when's the next practice?"

"Tonight, I told you yesterday it's at five." He wasn't in a very good mood he was going to have to spend the rest of the day on his own.

"You know, I heard Ginny isn't going into Hogsmeade either." She seemed to think that she was being discrete.

"Funny because I don't feel like spending the day with her and Dean!" he knew Hermione was the only one who had sussed that he had 'feelings' for Ginny.

"Oh but you wont," she said, positively gleeful. "Because Dean is going into Hogsmeade with Seamus." It took a while for these words to hit Harry and by the time they had Filch had strode into the Hall saying that any brat that did want to go to Hogsmeade better go know! Apparently he had better things to do. Every remaining member of Gryffindor table then stood up and made a move towards the entrance hall, everyone that was except a confident looking red headed fifth year who kissed her boyfriend good bye and turned back to her breakfast. Harry felt his heart beat quicken as she noticed he was still sitting there, she made her way towards him- what was he going to say?

"Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" he thanked his brain for doing such quick thinking.

"Potions assignment, don't spose you could help me, could you?" She did a kind of puppy dog pout and he felt himself shake.

"Sure." He managed to gulp out.

"Great!" and with that she pulled him through the now deserted school and into the equally abandoned common room. She turned and smiled at him before plonking herself down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. He sat down a little further than necessary and she, obviously not grasping the uncomfortable feelings Harry did, scooted a little closer still. She went into a long explanation about how she could not possibly finish this essay on her own and it was not until then did Harry realise that it was the essay he had done the year previously on moonstone and its several properties. He sighed and pointed out that for this particular essay he had received a 'D' last year. He would not have told Ginny this was it not for the fact that she was looking so lost, she actually responded nicely she giggled slightly and asked whether he'd done it at 3am. They laughed together for a while and then set upon Ginny's essay, and Harry had to admit it was much more enjoyable this time round, after an hours hard work they had finished it. Ginny smiled at their finished work, but she couldn't help but feel guilty she was allowing herself to indulge in time with Harry when she had only just gotten over him- or had she? She turned to look at him and was surprised to see he looked as if debating something in his own mind. He couldn't tell her! It wasn't fair to her! He could never…oh this was so stupid!

"Harry what's the matter?" Ginny asked a hint of tenseness in her voice. When he did not answer she said more boldly "Harry!" He looked up and as if a spark flew between them they were paralysed, stuck in each other's eyes. Who closed the short space between them neither knew but they were kissing and neither could remember when they had felt more at home. Then they broke apart stared at each other in horror and jumped up.

"That shouldn't have happened!" they both said in unison

"Right because I'm with Dean and…" she began

"Because you'll be in danger." He finished

"What?" she said in a very funny voice and if Harry hadn't known better he would have said she was offended.

"If anyone found out that I loved you they'd come after you." He stated as though to himself. Ginny took a step back "Firstly that is the stupidest thing you've ever said, secondly you don't _love_ me! Even if you did I'm going out with Dean!"

"I know that!" he didn't know why he felt so angry, if anything he should be feeling bad about letting himself kiss Ginny.

"I don't know what your problem is Harry, but you should deal with it. By not using girls who have boyfriends, I'm not going to let you use me like that again anyway." Harry merely gaped as her words hit him, so he stood there like a fish deprived of water.

" What do you mean, _use_, you?" he said after a minuets silence,

" What I mean Harry is that I cant believe you would use me to get over the fact that nothing seems to go right in you life, and now you've made me doubt the only thing that was good in my life, Dean." She said this all rather quickly as though ripping of a plaster. Ginny's speech left Harry breathing rapidly.

" Is that what you think I'm doing drowning my sorrows, in you?" Ginny nodded and added

" What else could it be that you _love_ me, hah don't kid yourself."

" Well not that it matters but I've been hiding the fact that I love you for three months. Too protect you from Voldermort, so he couldn't use you to get to me like he did Sirius."

If Ginny hadn't been so angry then she probably would have noticed how Sirius' name caught in Harry throat or how despite his angry expression his eyes showed only sadness. But unfortunately she did not notice this she just screamed at him; through gritted teeth " I hate you! Your just trying to justify yourself, I can't believe you'd do this!"

"You know somehow walking away from you seems a lot easier!" Harry's pent up fury came out.

"Then walk away and don't look back." As he turned he, at her words, she had not expected him to turn back with yet another strange look upon his face,

"No matter what you might think, the last thing I want is to hurt you and I never will. But now I know that the only way for that to work is to stay out of your life. Because that's all I ever seem to do, bring people pain." Said Harry, giving her one last sad smile before he turned to leave.

As Ginny watched him reach the top step and close the door to her. She felt the last wave of fury wash over her, and that was when she knew that he had walked not away from her but straight out of her life, and as this realisation went over her she let tear after tear escape her until she could hold back no longer and cried aloud.


	5. Chaper 5

**Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of I Give Up, the new story by the infamous Perkey Terkey. Thank you for reading this so far I will now hand you over to her.**

"**Thank you, thank you all. It is so wonderful to be here. It is a break as am such a celebrated actress/singer and have such an exiting life. I would just like to say most of the things in this fic belong to JK Rowling as she stole them from me (jokes) and the only person I own is Franklin and I don't really want him. Enjoy"**

**Chapters 5**

Ron walked into the three broomsticks with Lavender on his arm, she was beaming in all directions, he sighed as he walked past a table with a brown haired girl kissing a tanned boy with black hair. Lavender steered him towards a table that, to his dismay, was next to Hermione and Franklin's. He went to get them a couple of butter beers to get away from that girl, who only this morning had been so cruel to him. Although unfortunately he found as he returned to find Lavender and Hermione in deep discussion, and Franklin trying in vain to redirect Hermione's attention back at himself. Ron found himself cursing the day he'd ever met Hermione Granger as he sat back on his stool not taking in there conversation, until Franklin spoke it being the first time Ron had heard him talk he listened closely.

"Hermione what quidditch team do you support I've just realised I don't know. It's funny what you can forget to ask whilst doing other _things_." He laughed heartily, and Hermione and lavender joined in Ron, however, just scowled at this blatant attention-seeking question.

"Well to be honest, being muggleborn, I never really got into the sport. Until Ginny made me anyway."

"And you," he asked Ron "it's Ron right, Hermione never mentioned your name." Ron looked quickly to Hermione, who despite her obvious blush, glared at him defiantly. Ron felt his heart and his sole melt under the chocolate brown of her eyes. Regaining himself he looked again at Franklin who was still looking at him expectantly.

"The Cannons." Answered Ron shortly.

"Oh I know your sort, the fans till we die, loyal to the team, even if they are the cannons" he snorted into his butter beer then unable to control himself, though he didn't try, broke into laughter joined by Lavender, but Hermione just remained silent unnaturally interested in the table.

" Ok," said Ron losing his rag completely " what's your sort I'll support whoever is on top of the league, I suppose you're a tornadoes fan." Franklin had stopped laughing now and was now looking Ron up and down sizing him up for a fight. Ron didn't care he was ready.

" We're leaving Hermione" Franklin told Hermione, not taking his eyes from Ron, and when she did not move he added "now!" Ron didn't care if Hermione never spoke to him again he wasn't going to let Smith talk to her like that.

" I cant believe your giving her orders what's she look like a dog?" Ron said fiercely at the older boy. Hermione looked as if she had half a mind to agree with him but as Franklin went to jump on Ron she instead grabbed his arm and pulled him from the pub. Leaving Ron both angry and disheartened, it seemed like all Hermione did was walk away from him. As he went to exit the pub he felt an angry snarl behind him turning briefly to see what could make such a disgusting noise he found his, extremely miffed date. He gulped, he knew what girls got like when they felt neglected, so avoiding a scene to the best of his abilities he gave an apologetic guilty smile and offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation. He turned to her "would you want to go back to Hogwarts, I mean we've had a nice day?" She agreed with him this only aggravated him further, she would not think for herself and it was the thing that he missed most about Hermione. He knew then that he would have to have a discussion with his sister, she was on his side and would know how he could force Hermione to be his friend again, and it would be perfect.

He was right; Franklin had talked to her like an intellectual insignificant, as though he were smarter. But even if that were true even if Ron had stuck up for her it didn't matter because she didn't need him too do that for her she could do that for herself she didn't need Ron Weasley for anything she didn't need him to fight her battles and she didn't need him to love her! "Why you didn't let me bash that guys face in I don't know, if I'd had my way he would have seen the cold hard floor!" came Franklin's voice bringing her out of her stupor, she turned to face him,

"He didn't say anything to you! You started it by making fun of the cannons!" she didn't know exactly why she was defending Ron but she had felt anger run through her along with the thought _Ron would have you any day! _But her anger suddenly turned to fear as Franklin grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him.

"What's your problem, I'm your boyfriend you should be on my side, understand" there was every hint at a threat at those words, " and you will be from now on if you know what's good for you, and Weasley is going to get what's coming to him as well!"

"Don't you ever speak to me again." Hermione turned on her heel ripping her wrist from his grip and ran full pelt up to the castle not once looking back.

Ron found his sister curled in the library her nose in a book though her eyes weren't moving and she looked as if she was missing something, and Ron being the caring brother he was picked up on these things. "Gin you look kind of… are you alright?" but as Ginny noticed him her mannerisms changed completely, she looked nothing but her usual bubbly self.

"I'm fine. What's with you?" noticing her brothers slumped appearance.

"Err…I need your help, you see I've just seen Hermione and Fran…" but he was cut of by a sharp look from Ginny.

"Ron! Listen has it maybe penetrated your thick skull that she doesn't want to know you, and that maybe she really likes Franklin and prefers his company to yours and I cant think why he's only better looking and older and smarter and a better keeper so I really cant think why she'd rather go out with him than you." Ginny took a softer tone to finish " maybe it's better, if not for you but, for her that you just leave her and let it go." Ron stood gaping at his sister for several seconds then swallowed looked straight into her eyes and said in his smallest voice

"Your right Gin." Turning, on his heel he left the library leaving his sister with thoughts of deepest remorse.

Hermione turned the corner and collapsed through the threshold and fell down crying. She was alone now, she had no Ron and no Franklin even if he was a lousy boyfriend, he had really made her feel special. Something no one, including Ron, had ever done. She would miss how he, the famous quidditch seventh year had chosen her bookwormish Hermione Granger she felt her barricade of anger at Franklin crack slightly. Had she reacted too strongly, maybe Franklin hadn't acted that bad, he'd never been like that before perhaps she'd imagined the threatening sound of his voice. After all, she was one to talk, about being angry with Ron wasn't she? It wasn't as though there arguments weren't frequent enough. Maybe she had been to swift. Maybe…

Just as the last uncertainties crossed her mind she heard someone burst through the doors "Hermione!" the person said her name with such urgency that it made her feel needed and that was it at that moment she would give that person her whole her everything. As her tear stained face rose from her knees she saw a tall male figure with tall features approach her with caution. It was Franklin. " Hermione I don't know what came over me, it was just Weasley, he ticked me off and you seemed to be really upset with him and…" he sighed in a defeated manor " You are my everything and I would do anything for you." Her barrier collapsed as she flew towards him, she knew it was all she had ever wanted to hear even if it wasn't from Ron's mouth. Hermione raised her head from Franklin's embrace and as she his triumphant smile disappeared instantly and he looked at her with complete attentiveness, making her feel special.

" Why didn't you like Ron?" she enquired

" He just seemed like a bit of an idiot." Franklin replied absently, but when Hermione raised an eyebrow he finished " Ok, I didn't like him because you didn't like him."

" That's stupid." She said not buying it in the slightest.

" Well there is the fact where facing each other next weekend at that quidditch match."

" O quidditch why aren't I surprised. But of course we will beat you next Saturday so don't cry when I score against you repetitively."

"You wont get the chance Granger," he said playfully, pulling her face upwards."Because you'll be to busy staring at a dashing keeper." Hermione felt her heart stop, even though she knew he was referring to himself, she had instantly thought of Ron. But she could think no more as Franklin brought her into an earth-shattering kiss. She didn't even notice the highly freckled boy gazing down at them from the top balcony.


	6. chapter 6

**oooo I am soooo sorry! ive kept you waiting for sooo long and the worst thing is i didnt get anymore of the story completed. I seem to have developed a block and havnt written anything since first uploading. Oh well ive written up to chapter 7 but thats just a novelty. Oh phooey i am so busy its not my fault blame... someone other than me**

**Disclaimer: apparently this is required o well here it is, my statement- " I do not and never have owned Harry Potter or any of the characters/scenes associated with him" And with that said i'd like to add "They made me say it!"**

**Chapter 6**

In a four poster bed lay Ron Weasley, he was alone though the four other beds in the room were occupied three of those occupants were sleeping happily. He and his best friend Harry Potter where lying awake thinking of tomorrow's game and _other things._ This would be a real milestone for Harry because this would be his first game as captain. Ron however had a different problem he would be the apposing keeper to Franklin Smith his secret enemy. It was a very strange situation, to everyone but Ron Harry and Franklin and a few other boys in Ravenclaws, they had no reason to be enemies but in the past week they had had very frequent secret encounters. Ron would be on his own every time, while on the way to the bathroom usually, would run into Franklin and a handful of his buddies. They would crack their knuckles threateningly while Franklin and Ron 'talked.'

"So Weasley how's it going?" he would start calmly, it would always start calmly. "I was fine, until I ran into you that is." Ron would retort

"Cheeky. Well we'll see how cheeky you are when you get what's coming to you." Then he'd click his fingers and his mob would kick beat and jump on Ron but only on parts invisible when clothing was worn. "Now you know what happens when people mess with me or my girl. Good luck tomorrow Weasley you'll need it. "

This had only happened two hours ago and Ron was still sore and bruised he'd finally come clean to Harry and his response had not been a welcome one.

"Tell Hermione."

"No."

"Why not?

"Its none of my business."

"None of your bloody business! Ron, this bloke is having you beaten regularly and your going to let Hermione, our best friend, date that toe rag."

"She isn't my best friend anymore, remember."

"That doesn't mean you stop caring for her."

"Yes it does, I have to, for her." Ron sat down in a suggestion of submission.

"You are an idiot." He stood up " I'll tell her." Ron's eye's widened with horror

"You can't because…" Harry raised a sceptic eyebrow " she won't believe you, she'll think were making it up."

Harry surveyed his best friend; there was a difference he'd missed recently that happiness that usually radiated from Ron had disappeared replaced with an air of permanent fakenessg that radiated from Lavender. It was this, more than anything else that made him agree to leave the matter to Ron. After a while both boys fell into emotionally exhausting sleeps.

Ginny kissed Dean quickly on the lips, grabbing a piece of toast as she went, met Hermione and the Creevy brothers in the entrance hall and they made their way down to the quidditch pitch although this was the first match as chaser she wasn't nervous. However her lack of nerves didn't make her immune to other emotions, her anger levels had been raising like the magma of an active volcano. So as she sat to listen to Harry's team speech, she gazed at him with a cross expression.

"Well this is our first game together as a team, and I think this needs to be said, we need to play as a team. So if were on the pitch we are team mates nothing more nothing less. It doesn't matter what's off the pitch just the quidditch that's on the pitch." Harry glanced around at everyone and then added "and maybe I'd do good to remember that to." He smiled at them and said, "Now who wants to go win some quidditch." There were some cheers at the end of the speech. And Harry thought that he'd never seen a more confident team. But there was still that thing he had to do.

"Hermione, could we" he hung back indicating for her to as well, but before she could enquire he delved into his statement "Make sure you play for your house and not your boyfriend Hermione if you hesitate out there than…" he trailed off staring blankly at his feet. Hermione just looked vacant at him for a minuet and then said with all the breeziness she could manage,

" Wouldn't imagine it captain," and then added more to herself than Harry "Franklin wouldn't want me to anyway."

As they zoomed around everyone was true to their words no one was holding onto any loose feelings they were just playing. He felt his head clear for the first time in months and all the team executed his tactics perfectly and with out fail so after forty-five minuets of perfect play they were eighty points up. Though Harry had to say it was not that the other team were less adequate it was just, no matter how good there attempts to score, they just couldn't get past Ron.

They had been playing for an hour now but Hermione wasn't faltering she had scored five goals against Franklin and although he never let his guard down he beamed at her without the slightest sign of worry.

Franklin suddenly grasped his broom quickly and flew straight forwards towards the other side of the pitch. Everyone gasped in amazement as the keeper left his end and sped daringly towards the other hoops and Ron Weasley. Split second later the Ravenclaws chasers were all speeding after him, one of them had grabbed the quaffle from Ginny's loosened grip. But still Ron hovered between his hoops; completely unfazed by the strange tactics the opposing team were taking. Every other member of the gryffindor team watched helplessly as their keeper awaited the attack, until the carefully positioned beaters both shot bludgers directly at Ron's head, Ron having all his attention on the four players zooming towards him didn't notice the beaters…

Harry turned away at the last moment, though he heard the impact, just to see a golden ball brush past him and Cho Chang hot on its tail. Without thinking he pulled his broom into action controlling it more with his thoughts than his movement. He was neck and neck with Cho now; they both raised their hands. _Just a little further, Just a little further. _As his hand closed around the snitch he felt triumph wash over him, and then came the worry. Ron.

After they had known they had won the gryffindor team shot towards Ron, or where Ron had been. Instead they found him in the changing rooms, sitting on a bench, panting slightly. Ginny rushed forwards grabbed her brother " Are you okay?" this was unnecessary owing to the state of Ron, he had one bloody clump of hair where undoubtedly a bludger had struck his head.

" Fine." Grunted weakly, clutching his head " I didn't let them score anyway." He said smiling smugly at his sister. Ginny seemed to boil over she shook her head slowly, raised her hand and smacked the back of his head.

"YOU idiot! Why when that bludger hit you didn't you just stop, why'd you have to take on those gits! They wanted to score we were 100 bloody points up than why didn't you just let them!" Ron gaped at her as though she were lame.

"Principle its about principle! I cant let them think they can beat me, can I?" he got to his feet, then swayed falling back onto the bench.

"Ron Franklin and those oafs just flew into you so what the…" but she was cut of by sudden movement from Hermione.

"Come on Gin, that's quidditch, they weren't trying to seriously injure him, it wasn't spiteful."

"Wasn't spiteful my arse! I'm telling you they didn't have to fly into Ron to score a goal!"

"Then why would they?" said Hermione sceptically

"You tell me it was your boyfriend who knocked my brother of his broom and let him fall eighty feet!" Harry stood up so quickly that everyone in the changing room looked at him he moved in between the two girls. They glared at him waiting what he had to say

"You leave that there the both of you," he said forcibly "if you hadn't noticed Ron doesn't look all too good at the moment," everyone's eyes shot to Ron who was now looking around the room vacantly. "So, Colin go get madam Pomphry she was sitting next to Dumbledore and Ginny talk to your brother keep him awake. NOW"

Madam Pomphry arrived quickly, shooing everyone but Harry Ginny and Hermione from the room, she took a quick look at Ron and withdrew something from her purse handed it to Ginny who gave it to Ron, he gulped it down without struggle or acknowledgment. He regained composure instantly he no longer looked distant but clutched his head. "Well yes, Mr Weasley I'm sure it hurts but I'll fix that up in a second, take off your shirt please, so I can access the full extent of the damage." Ron looked around, received two expectant looks and one of great pity, giving up he pulled of his shirt. Gasps filled the room and Harry swore out loud though no one seemed to notice they all stared in disgust at Ron's torso.

Ginny let out a low breath and removed her gaze from her brothers bruised chest,

"What happened to you?" she asked breaking a silence that had followed

"Nothing." He said all to quickly

"Well then, how did you get all those." She indicated the extensive cuts and bruises dominating were Ron's shirt had been.

"Come on Gin, I just fell eighty feet from the sky what you expect." There was a moment where Ginny looked sceptical and Harry muttered something that sounded like 'got a point' in no apparent direction. Madam Pomphry then cleared her throat and looked Ron up and down several times before saying

"Those were not all made today. These" she indicated a particularly nasty looking cluster of bruises and cuts on Ron's lower back "were made two days ago and by someone kicking you in the back I presume." She eyed Ron simply; he gulped, feeling the presence of those around him. "Take this," she offered him a small vile of purple liquid "they should all disappear completely new and old, I'll leave you to it." She eyed Ginny, caution and waited for Ron to finish the potion and departed.

It took a while for Ginny to regain speech "kicking you in the back? Ron what is going on?" Harry shifted slightly as Ron struggled with sub consciences; he finally forced himself to look at his sister.

"Now Gin," he glanced at Harry who instantly became very interested in his hand. " It wasn't that bad you know." He said very clearly to his feet. There was a small movement from a corner of the room and everyone's attention shot to Hermione.

"Ron what happened? It doesn't take a genius to realise that you've been beaten up but why didn't you tell us?"

Ginny looked back at Ron expectantly his eyes however were still on Hermione.

"I did tell someone! And as for you, I don't have to tell you anything anymore, remember!" Ron barked at her. Hermione gave him a quivering look and turned away.

"Who did you tell then?" Ginny seized upon the idea.

"Harry." Ron said carelessly. Ginny turned to Harry and he felt himself melt.

"You knew! You let my brother, your friend be beaten and you didn't tell me? How dare you?" she spat at him. Guilt flickered across his face and he bowed his head.

"He only found out last night Gin it isn't his fault." Ginny didn't seem to care in the slightest but Harry suddenly looked up at Ron.

" If you'd told me it was that bad…" he indicated to Ron's now heeled torso.

"You would've done something." Ron finished for him and turned to his sister "Just leave it okay?"

Ginny face was nearing the colour of her hair. "Well then," she sighed, "who is it?" Ron stared at her blankly and Harry once again looked at his left hand. "Tell me who it is so I can curse them to oblivion!" She ordered her temper rising once again.

"It's no one, Gin." Harry said to her quietly.

"No one didn't give him those bruises."

"I said leave it Ginny, just let me handle it okay." And with that he turned and ran out of the room.

**An- How was it do you like this i was wondering do you want a play by play of the Ravenclaw attack on Ron because it would give the chapter some much needed lenghth. Review and you get a cookie (:)! I will only write the quidditch if i get a good amount of reviews supporting the idea! i just went to borders and reserved my copy of HBP! Only 123 (or 122 if this is the 15) left! **

**

* * *

**

**Okay i want another word and here it is...**

**

* * *

leave me alone the plea was** **a author cracking up i needed conformation and i get a person telling me im begging. Well i'll remove it it doesnt matter you rouined my fuzzy feeling! next chapter should be out in about three days or so... no promises!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay little over my three day promise but I got no feedback obviously nobody wants to know how Ron got beaten in quidditch (I mean there must have been something). Well… Tough. I'm the author and if I give you this substandard length chapter I'll feel guilty. I need to say a few things first though… I am truly happy now, because well I have 18 reviews and I don't think that's bad for my first fic do you? I have got some serious writing to do now so enjoy.**

**Now… if I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd being sitting here now? No, I'd hiding from the Harry/Hermione shippers! Because when HBP comes out well they'll want my blood. But I'll be off partying with Dumbledore and Grawp! ;p**

**Quote: Pessimism is my way of life and sarcasm is my language. (Me) **

**Joke1: (found on the back of a chocolate penguin) How do you take away varnish? Take away the 'r'. (Silence) _I don't blame you._**

**Joke2: Why did the fan fiction author fill her chapter with jokes and quotes? Because her chapter was too short.**

**Procrastination is the key to success**

**Answer phone: 'beep' advance apologies. 'Beep'**

**A/n Flashback in italics **

**Chapter 7**

_The crowd is screaming. We're 100 points up. It been the best game of quidditch I've ever played. That's not to say I don't see the smiles that are shot between Franklin and Hermione but I'm putting it into my game. This was one thing Franklin couldn't beat me at. That's not to say he wont try though. Yeah…Gotta keep my head stay in the game no matter what. What was that? Franklin just shot a look at that chaser… the one tailing Ginny… he nodded back and is passing the signal on. Get prepared. Here it comes he just sent me a grin… I'll show him…smug git. Now this is something I wasn't expecting full frontal attack… but there is no way there getting past me not a chance. Franklin is in the lead… give me a reason… I could have you… just give me a reason and I'll knock you into the ground. Following are the cronies all…three? Three there should be five where are the beaters? Ah well that is a good tactic isn't it. Never mind. Franklin's got the quaffle…no now it's the one with the duck feet… no the short one… ah I see there positioning it's to go to the back there going to collide with me… well they can do that. There here comes… Ow! I forgot about the bludgers… I think I'm bleeding… no time… here comes Franklin… now I'll zoom forward as if to get out the ways… now seize the quaffle… YES! Yeah that right Franklin I beat you… woo ho… wow my heads swimming… should tell someone… wait Smith's coming and the cronies…there going to… Wow the ground is quite far away…_

* * *

He had only been walking for a few minuets when he heard voices, which he recognised all to well. They weren't trying to be quite or disguise their identity. He began to turn when he heard his name dragged into the conversation. "Well at least we got Weasley, even if we didn't score."

"And he didn't rat us out either, I heard him, didn't tell anyone but Potter."

"The noble idiot!" there was a great cheer at this that made Ron's blood boil. He turned the corner not caring what he met. As expected there they were seated on the stands, Smith and the rest of the Ravenclaw team. They hadn't yet seen him and he thought about sneaking away- he had only just stopped aching. But then he saw something that drove this from his mind. Cho Chang had moved to next to Franklin and they were definitely being too friendly. How could someone who had Hermione want Cho Chang? It didn't make any sense. They were kissing now. Ron's already strained temper finally snapped he didn't care if he was out numbered seven to one all that mattered was causing Smith as much pain as possible."So when were you going to tell Hermione?" he stepped fully into their view anger pumping throughout him. At the sight of him they all stood except Cho she remained in her seat looking smugly at Ron.

"So Weasley you found me out. Well done to bad you won't be able to remember it afterwards."

"After what? You can't do memory charms."

"No but we can beat the crap out of you." He had walked right up to him so they were facing each other. Ron was ready he raised his fist and crashed into Smith's nose he feeling it shatter. Smith swore loudly, holding his nose he staggered backwards. Almost instantly Ron was surrounded by five towering figures, Franklin was still wheezing and blood was pouring down his nose, though he managed to speak. "We learnt a few new charms recently Weasley," they each picked up a pebble from the ground pointed there wands at it and muttered 'engorgio' under there breathes until the pebbles resembled flightless bludgers. What were they going to do? Franklin, looking smug, answered him.

"Did you know Weasley that in America they have this game called Dodge ball where they chuck balls as hard as they can at each other. We modified it. A simple spell will work much better and hurt all the much more. We were waiting for a chance to use this on you." Again they raised their wands allowing the small boulders that they held to float. Cho finally rouse she moved over to Franklin and kissed him on the cheek staring pointedly at Ron. And even as he felt slight fear spread threw him he knew that he would one day get Smith back for what he was doing to Hermione. Then he knew no more.

* * *

**Happy? Couple more things to say. In my haste to get this story out I seem to have forgotten a few important notes – I know that a lot of the characters are slightly OOC but that's because well their full characters didn't quite match. And Ron isn't a wimp and he isn't a half-wit and I never portrayed him to be. The reason he is letting himself get beaten into a pulp is one because he is outnumbered and two because he has entered a state of submission. Let me explain he is so unhappy that he just doesn't care anymore he doesn't give a damn. If you've never felt like that before then you're very lucky. **

**Remember… Good Karma! Don't kill the author for her short story.**

**Hermione's mean isn't she? Well that goes to prove never mess with a lady! (Hermione is so unHermione because I like Ginny and well she seems to mirror Ginny in this fic.) soz :) blame… the bunnies : )**

**I'm planned up to Chapter 11 but that's it.**

**"Wow Grawp can really party"**


	8. Thanx

**This is a special chapter for all those who have reviewed me. (Also known as a authors procrastinations of writing the next chapter.) You will be able to find yourself there if you've reviewed if you haven't why not. There is really no more I can say than thank you but I wrote a whole load of stuff anyway. (i'm sorry i got your hopes up i will post the next chapter tomorrow.)**

xMissUnderstoodx – your not sad. I appreciate the review. And don't worry you don't have to review fifty times I'll upd8 soon. Promise. And I have to ask do you like pink (your name made me wonder)

BuckNC – I appreciate your reviews and your criticism was constructive and just so I thank you. One thing I have to say… _if you actually read my story_ than you'll find that Hermione is actually a real idiot in this fic and Ron is the one who is taking the high road. All I'm showing is that Ron actually knows when to keep his mouth shut and cares more for his friends than himself. I have read the books there very good. I was wondering have you? (I actually found that quite offensive but apart from that thanks for the criticism.) I have previously read your latest review and well i still mean it **but **I know what you mean subsequently the punch has know been dedicated to you.

So what changed the mood in your first review you thought It was good…? Funny very funny.

Lost.Somewhere.Out.There – why thank you. Is my new chapter satisfactory for you?

SaShush33 – unless someone chops off my hands and tongue no one will ever silence me.

To Whom It May Concern - Thanks for the advice… but no thanks. I'm not in it for the number of reviews I'm in it for the love. You would have helped me more with criticism I really take it in.

AmyChris – Thanks you get a cookie (:)

Cat – I'm sorry thanks for the constructive criticism

SnowFlakeGinny – Thanks I know the characters are off as you so nicely hinted but that's how they suit the fic. P.s Ginny's just been too neglected for too long she doesn't see how he could ever like her.

Wickedwitchsistersmionegin/Ihateharryandhermioneshippers – What happened to your name it was so neutral and now it's so hostile but I'll fight the war with you because the perfect world has only Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron shippers plus the occasional Dumbledore/Grawp.

You have no idea how wonderful you made me feel when you put me on your fav's list. Your great!

Ronlover87: thank you. As I have said before wild horses couldn't keep me quiet.

KrazyLikeAFox – Yeah other people said I was confusing they include my teachers, friends, parents, cat, therapist, guardian angel you know the usual.

Dovisary – And I raise my glass to you.

Lost.Somewhere.Out.There – My sentences work like me… they go on and on and on and on and on…

BuckNC – I'm sorry I confuse you… but you're not the only one there's also my mother, friends, teachers, cat, therapists and KrazyLikeAFox up there.

Loki10125 – My first review… ever and so it will stay.

Another thanks to all who reviewed the next chapter is dedicated to you. (Yes you! You know who I mean.) nxt chapter is soon…


	9. FINALLY!

**I can hear the shreeks of shock now! IM BACK!**

**I Finally got my laptop back. And will not waste much more of your time. This chapter has been finished and ready for so long it's unbelievable. This chapter is longer than the last at least. It's not the longest chapter by far. Again thanks to all my lovely reviewers and none to the anonymous readers who haven't yet reviewed it. (Really all you have to say is 'liked it') how long does that take?**

**Quote: 'The power of positive thought is all you need.' (Don't ask me who said it) **

**Joke: I wrote a joke for the Gryffindor lion it was the one about Snape and the blonde girl. (If you haven't read Gryffindor lion yet I advise you too- it's great!) Check it out in there.**

**Joke 2: What happened to the author who wrote blonde jokes? She was killed by a load of blonde authors. (I have nothing against blondes and hate stereotypes I just like bimbo jokes and besides if your blonde and writing how can you be a bimbo)**

**Disclaimer: _da dada dum dada dada._ Don't own it! _Da dada dum dada dada._ Don't own it!**

**Dedication: to the creator of all… Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Chapter 8**

"Whoever did this I'll get them! I swear look at the state of him he looks awful! They could have killed him!" The voice broke the blissful nothingness that had been consuming him, bringing back agony. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes acknowledging this person his muscles all to painful to be used.

"But _why _did they do it? He looks like he's been hit by a load of cannon balls. It makes no sense! Why would _they_ be so inconspicuous and then nearly kill him. I mean its just sloppy isn't it?" Another voice said.

"One why are you talking about a quidditch team _now_? Two who are _they_? And three you shouldn't care _why_!" The sudden outburst from the first voice stirred something in Ron's mind a foreboding rouse within him he had to intervene. He opened his mouth but it didn't seem to want to work. So he resigned to stirring announcing his mental presence. He seemed to have grabbed their attention because as his vision cleared his sister's wide apprehensive eyes greeted him. "Are you okay?" she said, not waiting for an answer she pressed on "What happened, who did this to you?" his brain seemed to take its time processing the information objecting with a severe throb above his temple. What had happened? He couldn't quite remember he just remembered emotion. Anger but what had he been angry about? Had someone done something to him? No it had been someone doing something to hurt someone else. A face rouse in his mind. A face with chocolate eyes and bushy brown hair.

"Hermione," he whispered to himself.

"What!" came two very different voices.

"Ron did Hermione do this to you?" said Ginny's voice sharply,

"Huh? no of course not. It's something else I was angry with… because of something to do with Hermione… someone did something… not Hermione… to hurt Hermione."

"But Ron Hermione is in the common room she's not the one an inch from death." Harry said gently. Ron shook his heads slowly trying to remember but no other information would come.

"Why isn't Hermione here?" he said slightly disgruntled. He looked up at the two who both seemed to avoid his gaze he finally caught his sister's eye she gave him a pitying look opening her mouth she said in her smallest voice.

"Ron you haven't been talking to Hermione for about two months now." Cold hard reality washed over Ron like a tidal wave. Every little thought was brought back to him every agonising second every last word _I give up._ He sighed deeply and nodded but there was something else something else tugging at his mind.

"So are you going to tell me who did this to you or am I going to have to beat it out of Potter here." Harry whimpered taking the threat very seriously. Ron's brain was being strained and yet he could almost see that face and then he remembered. Dawning comprehension covered his face and Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"It was…" as he began a teenage boy entered the room and madam Pomphry bustled over a potion in hand. Ron fell silent. The head boy approached the bed he appeared to be remorseful. At the sight of him Harry went red in the face and made a quick look at Ron who sent him a warning look. He stayed glued to the spot as Franklin Smith made his way to Ron's bedside.

"I've just been to tell the headmaster Weasley and he is coming down to see you. Your visitors will have to wait outside. Oh and my nose is fine now. If you care." All three of them gave him a very funny look as he exited. Dumbledore turned up about five minuets later. Harry and Ginny went to see if they could get some dinner. Dumbledore surveyed Ron's poor state before speaking in a very grave tone.

"The Ravenclaw team has just been to see me Mr Weasley and I was quite shocked by what they told me," this definitely wasn't right what had they told him? "What they told me was that Mr Smith was walking around the grounds after the match when he ran into you this was after you had been healed by Madam Pomphry and he said that you were severely angry about his choice of tactics in the match." Dumbledore paused once again surveying Ron. "He then says you, what was it, punched him in the nose his team mates say they witnessed and managed to pull you from him before you caused more serious damage." Ron was gaping at the head master, _what was he going to do now? Would the Headmaster believe him or Franklin, the head boy? _"But then Mr Weasley how did you come about such serious injuries? When they said they left you in perfect health? Was it perhaps an act of self destruction or to cover up your own tracks?" Ron blinked in disbelief; Dumbledore seemed to take this as a confession. "Ah I must say it wasn't the best way to go but we all do stupid things in the face of desperation. I myself turned my hair involuntarily blue when I lost my wand in a fight with Grindlewald. I will be lenient and give you just a weeks detention as it is so out of character and I will also have to suspend you of all prefect duties and privileges until further notice." The headmaster gave him a wavering smile and departed, stepping over a flesh coloured piece of string as he went. The door had no sooner shut behind him then two very angry people rushed in.

"Ron you didn't seriously do this to yourself did you?" Ginny's voice rang through the hospital wing, the extendable ears still hanging from her and Harry's ears.

"Of course not." Ron answered,

"Then why didn't you tell Dumbledore, he would have believed you." Harry's face was flushed to its maximum with anger that however did not mach Ginny's in the slightest

"And done what? even if I had told Dumbledore about Franklin and his goons what could he have done had a nice chat with them, what good would that do? It wouldn't mend mine and Hermione's friendship it wouldn't stop Franklin cheating on Hermione!" A sudden silence hit the room like ice water.

"When did this happen, How did you find out?" Harry asked sinking into a chair his anger being matched with shock. Ginny was left standing her jaw clenched fighting an inner battle with her Weasley temper.

"Just after I stormed out on you I met the whole team. I turned the corner and I see Cho and Franklin kissing and I said something and they sort of got these stones and made them fifty times bigger. Said something about Dodge ball. And then they kind of made them shoot at me and then… then I was here. Wait –" he looked up at them "who found me?"

"Hagrid." Harry said without looking at him.

"So what your telling me is that you've" she looked pointedly at Ron "been being beaten up by Franklin, Hermione's boyfriend. Well this is perfect all you have to do now is tell Hermione and- "

"No." interrupted Ron

"I tried that one Gin, he wont, keeps going on about staying out of Hermione's life to help her or something." Harry said defeat.

"Where did he get a stupid idea like that?" As if Ron weren't there.

"_He_ got it from his stupid sister."

"Ron didn't I tell you never listen to my advice if I'm upset."

"So you _where_ upset. What happened when I was in Hogsmeade?"

"Nothing I was just upset you know how it gets fifth year and all."

"Sure." Ron said not believing it at all. Ginny stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" enquired Harry

"To find Hermione." She answered with a satisfied grin. But the door opened and the girl in question waltzed in stopped her. Ginny mouth opened to say something but Hermione cut across her.

"Is it true?" she spat at Ron, ignoring the other two occupants of the room.

"Is what true?" Replied Ron in his coldest voice.

"That you punched my boyfriend!"

"Yes."

Hermione took several deep breaths then -

"Well that just proves… I guess I'm just glad that… thank you."

"WHAT!"

"Thank you." She repeated, "Until tonight I had been wondering whether I'd made the right decision. But now I know I _never _want to be your friend again. You're a barbaric idiot and I want nothing to do with you." Ginny made a swift movement towards Hermione, her face now purple, before being tackled to the ground by Harry. He pulled her from the room his hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

The door slammed behind them and the muffled explosion that escaped Ginny's mouth was barely audible.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Wait. Here me out."

"Ron if you have an explanation to your awful behaviour I'd love to hear it, I really would." Ron opened his mouth in an effort to answer but closed it again before shaking his head and saying. "Nothing, forget about it,"

"I intend to."

And with that she walked swiftly from the room through the now deserted halls her chest heaving with suppressed emotion as she crossed the Entrance hall her steps gathering in speed she let the first tear escape her and then the next and next until she could hold back her misery no more. She collapsed by a nearby willow. Soon, her body exhausted, she fell into a miserable slumber.

**Ooo unexpected twist even for me… my planning has fallen I have decided to take it in a different direction… but still going to the same destination just a different route.**

**Review it or you'll regret it. **

**To all a good day and to all a good night. **

**XxX Perkey Terkey XxX**

**(I am just tweaking chapter nine and that should be ready in a few days)**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is quite long (I think) considering it was meant to be three separate chapters. **

**Quote – "Today is the first day of the rest of your life – live it."**

**Quote 2 – (found on Life as we know it) "They say the average teenage boy thinks about sex every seven seconds… I'm definitely above average."**

**Joke – Err why did the chicken cross the road? Because the 'comic' was running low on jokes.**

**Dedication- DanielleGrint14 (returning the favour)**

**Err right on with the chapter its chapter… 7? No 9, chapter 9! Here you go!**

"What I don't get Harry, is why you drag me from a room all the way to the room of requirements. When I should be wiping the stupid look of Hermione's face!"

"Because if you hadn't noticed Ginny is that Ron doesn't want us interfering in his life!" Ginny shook her head at him disbelievingly.

"Why should I but out of his life when he so enjoys screwing up mine!"

"Because Ginny this isn't a silly squabble between him and Dean it's something much bigger and there's nothing we can do about it," his eyes softened "unfortunately."

Ginny began to pace her expression set. "I don't care" she finally bit out "I'm telling her." She turned on her heel to leave but Harry grabbed her. She looked directly into his eyes and she knew she knew that he was feeling the exact same emotions as her. The injustice the anger towards Hermione the fury at Ron's new found self-control, everything. They stayed like that for a long time looking into each other's eyes the invisible unspoken barrier that had separated them seemed to collapse. Ginny finally broke the eye contact and moved to the sofa. Harry continued to stare at her. She looked around the room something stirred in her mind "So what where the requirements?" It took Harry a while to cotton on

"Oh I needed a room that could sustain a Weasley temper. Which would be why there are no loose objects for you to throw or sharp ones for which you can stab." He chuckled while Ginny feigned indignation. Ginny asked Harry to Explain to her what was going inside Ron's mind.

"WHAT! There's _stuff _going on in Ron's mind! Never!" Ginny sat rigidly while Harry rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Don't laugh at your own jokes. It's Vulgar." Harry stopped laughing. **(A/N – that line isn't out of the blue I'll explain later)**

"Okay I'll tell you but I don't think you'll understand. Your not sensitive enough." Ginny sniffed at his comment.

"Well I think this is all mainly to do with his _pride _but I'm not sure do you remember the year when Hermione went out with Krum well Ron _tried _(and failed) to disguise his jealousy by accusing Hermione of treachery. Well I think Ron's mind has evolved or something because he's suddenly realised that to get Hermione he has to do a lot more. Like be the bigger man, which is why I guess he hasn't ratted out Franklin and his goons. And the rest must be something to do with faith I'm not sure but I think Ron's faith has changed like he's lost it like when he lost Hermione he lost all hope."

Ginny gaped at Harry for a while before "That is ridiculous! _My _brother couldn't feel all that. You've got it all wrong he's just feeling sulky!"

"Listen just because everyone reckons Ron's… got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean he has. I don't understand it but I do know how is my best friend and I'm standing by him no matter what." Ginny smiled at the loyalty Harry was showing for her brother and nodded. There was yet another awkward silence within which Ginny stared at Harry while he looked at the walls of the room. "Harry I want to know something." It was a statement of hers that let him know, secret or not, she would make him tell her.

Ginny paused her mind was set on one question all she needed know was the courage to ask… to find out… to know. _Why did you kiss me? _It was so simple, so easy. Five words, just one question. But try as she might she couldn't get it out. "Harry… why… erm… did you…" she was usually so assertive why couldn't she do this_. Because you're afraid of the answer_. She mentally scolded herself on her lack of nerve. "Harry… are we… I mean to say" _OH MY GOD! _"Are we okay?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he had expected a much harder question "Yes we are. I guess." He added to himself because he knew they would never be okay due to the fact he was harbouring unconditional love for her. **(A/n I hate that line) **She smiled at him and he knew his interrogation was over.

She could see he was lying and her smile faltered ever so slightly. It had been so much better she had finally been acknowledged by Harry Potter maybe not how she would have liked. But he still saw her as an equal as a friend. But that had been ruined by that kiss. When they had become so close over the summer when he had shared his thoughts and fears with her and she'd offered him support and help. She just wanted that back. She knew she was being childish and she knew that things never stayed the same but it wasn't any consolation. "I just want everything back the way it was!" _did I just say that? Please don't let me of said that! He wasn't supposed to hear that. _She slowly opened her eyes to see staring at her open mouthed her friend Harry Potter.

_That was weird. Why did she say that out load? I've ruined everything. I always ruin everything. I'm sorry. _Thousands of thoughts flitted across his mind. But he was brought back down by the soft laughter coming from Ginny's mouth "You… look… so stupid!"

It was an escape mode she had built in when you do something stupid laugh. **(I do that!)** "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean… o its true I hate how everything's changed. I hate how the everyone's split of in separate directions. I hate not being able to talk to you. And I hate myself for making you feel guilty.

"What! You don't make me feel guilty!"

"O please come of it Potter I bet the first thought across your mind was guilty. You blame yourself for everything!"

"Actually your wrong!"

"Oh yeah." She said sceptically

"Yeah it was the third thought!" he said triumphantly.

They both laughed together. They sat there for a long time revelling in each other's company. Catching up on each other's lives. It was almost like they had never been apart. But something had stirred in Ginny's mind.

"Harry?" he looked up at her still chuckling at a previous joke. "Why do you have this saving people thing? Now don't get angry. I've heard people say it before and you do. So why? Why do you see it as your duty to protect everyone." She braced herself for Harry's outburst but it didn't come.

It took him a while because he had to think of his words carefully she still didn't know about the prophecy she'd help him overcome it sure but she didn't know everything. "Well… I guess due to my track record… it just makes sense." He offered her a smile.

"Don't feed me crap Harry I know when you're lying."

"Okay honestly I don't really know… maybe its just… destiny." She raised an eyebrow.

"You have to have realised by now that saving people's… kind of my job." She stared at him for a while before laughing. Harry watched her for a while she looked up into his eyes. Searching his soul.   
"You can't be _serious._" He smiled at her sadly.

"If only you knew…"

"Harry I told you stop being cryptic if there's one thing I hate its when people are cryptic."

Two boys moved slowly across the grounds of Hogwarts. They where deep in conversation. Their brows furrowed and there expressions set. Now one might think that this was strange why would they be so pensive on this dewy sunny morning? The answer was not an easy one.

"So what happened between you and Hermione when we left?"

"Nothing she believes Smith and there's nothing else to it."

"When you say she believes Smith did you actually tell her the other side of the story?"

"Well… no but it wasn't like she presented me with the opportunity. She had no doubt whatsoever that I'd punched Smith and tried to do myself in!"

"Mate listen this is getting out of control you have to say something explain or something to Dumbledore he would get it."

"Harry Smiths head boy he's got way more credibility!"

"I guess but still Ron…"

"He's stopped beating me up isn't that enough?" he said pleading with his friend.

"Okay but you'll ha… Watch out!" Ron had tripped straight over a tree root and fallen flat on his face. Harry offered Ron a hand before saying.

"You've been really out of it these last few days are you sure your up to practice today?"

"For the last time yes"

"Okay…"

Ginny walked straight past Hermione her expression set. Hermione allowed her gaze to follow Ginny out of the changing room doors before a tear left her eye. She should have known of course Ginny, Ron's sister, would side with Ron. But it still made her sad Ginny was her only true girlfriend. She left the changing rooms into the awesome sunlight. This was her first training session since their game against Ravenclaw. She took a space in between the Creevy brothers and sighed she looked to Harry he was still her friend at least.

"Well to begin can I just say well done to all of you in are game against Ravenclaw. We all played to the best of our abilities and I'm personally proud of each and every one of you." He beamed at them all "So I think we'll take it easy today just do a quick game okay? Collin, Dennis you just try and unseat who ever you can. Ginny, Hermione, and Katie you try and score against Ron. I'll watch see if any of your tactics could do with improving." He blew his whistle and everyone shot upwards.

It became clear to Harry that tension had risen amongst Hermione and Ginny. They were no longer passing to each other in swift movements. Instead they were passing the quaffle with such force that they were both nearly unseated each time. Ron was doing no better his mind just wasn't in the game today. The rest of the team had picked up on this and had taken to watching this mini drama instead of doing their normal jobs.  
He blew his whistle in three short punctuated blows. Everyone returned to the ground, nobody seemed surprised.

"What is going on? No don't answer me Collin it was a rhetorical question. I know what's going on. Everyone has forgotten that were a team. Whether we like it or not that's how it is! Now get back into the air!" Practice had only been going for a few minuets when Ginny quick passed to Hermione after realising she was best placed to attack as Ron was hovering nonchalantly under the hoops. Hermione shot the quaffle but instead of going through the neglected hoops it hit Ron straight in the face. There was a long pause with in which the quaffle after rebounding of Ron's shocked face fell to the ground. Collin was the only one who made any move to get it but Harry's arm shot out stopping him.

Ginny's eyes where wide. _Had Hermione… she wouldn't…_purposefully_ aim the ball at Ron. _

Ron raised one arm to touch his left cheek, which had felt the majority of the blow. It was swollen and sore. He looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked back defiantly her eyes never wavering from Ron's. Ron was taking his time finding his voice but when he did it was of a forced calm.

"Why _would _you do that Hermione?" Hermione squared her shoulders.

"You should have been paying attention to what was going on in the game!" She shouted ignoring his composure.

"That isn't true and you know it!" intersected Ginny. Harry sent her a warning glance and she sighed. The rest of the team was watching open mouthed.

"I just want the truth." He almost whispered.

"YOU! YOU want the truth? Well here's the truth I hit you because you would have done the same thing!"

"I'd never do that to you!" Ron's attempt at composure was now long forgotten.

"_No never."_ She replied darkly "not to _me _you'd never hurt _me_. But then I have to ask you what's the difference between Franklin and I because when you hurt my boyfriend guess who your hurting? Me! Ron ME!"

"You know what Hermione?" Ron practically bellowed.

"What?" she said derisively

"_I_ Give Up!"

Hermione gaped at him. He yanked his broom upwards and zoomed in the direction of the forest. Hermione swivelled her broom around to face everyone expecting to have to argue with Ginny. But before she had even opened her mouth,

"I can't believe you Hermione!" Harry half shouted. She blinked at him.

"Sorry?" she said quietly

"I'm _disgusted_ with you! Not just as your Captain but as your friend. Why- _how _couldyou do that?"

Hermione gawped at him. Not believing her ears. Then she let out a small frustrated scream before zooming of on her broom in the opposite direction from Ron.

Harry watched her go and with out turning his broom towards them spoke to the rest of the team. "Practice is over." He heard the sound of three brooms zooming of. He new she was there but he waited a while in silence before acknowledging her.

"It's all over." He said sadly turning to her.

"Yeah wasn't it so much simpler when there was only Voldermort to deal with - " she found her breath caught in her throat and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She shot down to the ground and disregarded her broom. She faced the forest.

Harry put his arm on her shoulder and felt her stiffen under his grip. She took a deep breath and wiped at her cheeks fiercely.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Harry." She turned to face him and another tear fell down her cheek. His hand immediately rose to wipe it away. "Dean and I we – we broke up." Harry's hand froze on her face.

"Sorry?"

"After the _thing_ that happened between us. I guess I must have been strange around you or something. Well he picked up on it and he accused me of still – still having feelings for you."

"Huh"

"Well you know what I'm like," she pressed on. "I – well got mad. And… I threw a bag at his head."

"What?"

Harry's hand was still touching her face and his face was a mixture of shock and bewilderment. He lowered his hand to his side. Ginny followed it with her eyes. Harry looked like he was doing a lot of thinking, when really what he was about to say required very little thought.

"Is it true?" Ginny's eyes shot back to his face.

"Is what true?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Harry of course I do."

"What." He hadn't thought he would get a straight answer from her.

"Your one of my best friends of course I have feelings for you." He ignored her dodge.

"Ginny I want. No. I _need _an answer."

"Harry I – "

**O a cliffy! Didn't think I was that evil did you well guess again! Muhahahaha!**

**Lol I don't even believe it. Honestly I wanted your opinion - considering this has become quite a long fic (4 my first story) and is supposedly a Ron and Hermione do you want the Ginny/Harry thing in. I want straight answers! Nothing cryptic! The next chapter will most likely be the last sob **

**I quoted my English teacher in this, the "Don't laugh at your own jokes its vulgar" line, incidentally he has never said that to me. Impish grin lol**

**XxX**

**Perkey Terkey!**


	11. Last but not least

Hmmm well so far I have no feedback on whether I should finish the whole Ginny/Harry thing. But lucky for the Harry/Ginny fans I've not yet written the chapter. So I'll write the rest and see what I get from the reviews. 

**Quote: Smile and the world smiles with you frown and the world smiles without you. (My own personal philosophy) **

**Dedication: To everyone who has read this story so far. O and DanielleGrint14/Rupertlover14 (Were still not even!) **

**Joke: erm… give me a brake! It's the last chapter!**

**(Sob) this is the (sob) last chapter. **

**In a minuet I'm going to have to start writing but let me just have this moment. Please?**

**Once again…**

Procrastination is the key to success 

**(Apart from having an idea for a book on the way to kings cross)**

Last time on I Give Up – 

Harry's hand was still touching her face and his own was a mixture of shock and bewilderment. He lowered his hand to his side. Ginny followed it with her eyes. Harry looked like he was doing a lot of thinking, when really what he was about to say required very little thought.

"Is it true?" Ginny's eyes shot back to his face.

"Is what true?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Harry of course I do."

"What." He hadn't thought he would get a straight answer from her.

"Your one of my best friends of course I have feelings for you." He ignored her dodge.

"Ginny I want. No. I _need _an answer."

"Harry I – "

**And now this week's addition of I Give Up –**

Hermione sat in a chair by the fire. A book was perched in her lap but her eyes where not moving. She saw the tear splash onto the words but didn't bother to wipe it away. She instead forced herself to marvel at how it magnified the text underneath. But as it slowly seeped into the page she was forced once again to hear the spiteful little voice in her head.

_All alone. You're all alone. All those friends are gone, and all you're left with is Franklin. And who knows how long he'll stick around? _No, no! You're wrong I have friends… I have Parvati and Lav… Well I have Franklin he loves me he told me so. _Right sure._

It wasn't her fault. Ron had just been sour about the quidditch game! Franklin had only done what he thought had to be done. Maybe it had been a little uncalled for but he had been desperate. He had been losing by one hundred points. What would Harry have done? What would she have done? Not that. They would never purposely try and unseat a player just to win a game. That sounded like something Malfoy would do. No. Franklin wasn't like Malfoy. He just wanted to win more than Harry. But that wasn't true either. She'd never known someone who wanted to win more than Harry. Maybe Franklin was just more ambitious. _By any means necessary. _Yeah. _That's how the nazi's put it. _She mentally shook herself.But why was she questioning Franklin? It was Ron who was in the wrong.

But how could she have been so wrong about him? She'd known him for what? Nearly six years. And she'd never thought he'd hit someone over a quidditch tactic. _First impressions. _Herfirst impression of Ron? He was rude and untidy and… common.

She slapped her hand over her mouth as if she'd said it aloud. Several people looked at her. Lowering her head to her book again she resumed her thought.

Was that really how she saw Ron? _You said it._ No, she'd got to know him and she'd realised he was more than that; he was so much more than that. Then why? Why would he punch Franklin for such a stupid reason? It made no sense. He made no sense. She thought back to Yule ball. With Victor he'd been like that as well. He had definitely been jealous then. And for a moment she'd hoped… But no it had all been about Ron. He wasn't jealous because Victor was getting something he wanted. No his jealousy was more trivial than that. It was more the jealousy a little boy gets when you take away a forgotten toy. That's how he saw her – a plaything. It was selfish. He was selfish! That's what he was! That was why he was still hadn't come back and was letting her worry.

She wiped away her tears and looked out the window. She saw someone whoosh past on his broom. She smiled and decided she'd go and see Franklin.

LINE 

Harry ran through the thick branches. His eyes where searching for a sign of red. Where was she? Why had she run? Questions flittered in his mind. She had just stood there, half way through a sentence and then… she'd run straight into the forest. He had been temporarily paralysed by this dramatic change of events but had soon followed her. But now as he searched for her he was becoming desperate.

"Ginny?" he called. Silence. "Ginny?" he called again more urgently. And then he heard it the sound of weeping it was to the left of where he had been going. Then there was a sound of stumbling. Before hearing a harsh squeal. He ran towards it, finding a tree with a mangle of red hair in it, attached to that hair was… Ginny Weasley. She was fighting fiercely and getting herself even more tangled.

"Ginny?" Harry approached her with as her arms where flailing about in all directions. At the sound of his voice she stopped struggling though she didn't look up.

"Go away, Harry."

"No"

"Go Away."

"No."

"Please?" she whispered.

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine stay there. But I'm getting out of here." She began to struggle again. Harry watched her. She looked up at him finally.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Help me!" she said exasperatedly.

"Not until you tell."

"Argh! Harry this isn't some kind of game! These are my feelings."

"I know."

"No Harry I don't think you do!" Harry changed his tactic.

"Just tell me." He was pleading with her now.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you already worked it out?" She lowered her face.

He remained silent. He knew but he didn't understand. He didn't understand anything. How he'd suddenly got what he'd wanted and felt only empty.

"You cant…" He said to Ginny she was still facing the ground.

"But I do."

"But what about Voldermort?" Looking up at him, a reluctant smile crossed her lips.

"I don't really feel the same way about him. He's sexy and all but I don't think he's looking for love."

"You know what I mean Ginny."

"Yes I do, but I have to ask you. When are you going to start living Harry? And stop worrying about who you might hurt in the process? I wish you'd just be a little selfish."

"Ginny I…"

"shh you don't have to say anything I understand."

"You do."

"I've known how you feel for a while I was just so scared."

"But…"

"Harry don't say anything just do one for me."

"What?" he said softly.

"UNTANGLE ME!"

**Line.**

Ron continued to walk down a narrow path, broomstick in hand. He'd been walking for about an hour and wasn't thinking about turning back anytime soon. He was just so confused. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave his life like it was at the moment. He was just so lost. Wouldn't he risk driving Hermione even further away by telling the truth? No he doubted they could ever be any further apart as they where now. He could hear something – a buzzing – like a broom. But that made no sense being so far from the quidditch pitch. It was probably just an animal; he was in the forbidden forest after all. Not even bothering to look behind him and check he continued. If he were attacked he wouldn't care. It would just give people another opportunity to think he was crazy and wanted to hurt himself. But everyone had been quick to jump to that conclusion. That he self harmed. But nobody wanted to help. Well at least Lavender had stopped bugging him. Now fully understanding how Harry had felt last year he quickened his pace as though trying to run away. Walking through a thicker set of forest he noticed something…

The Buzzing had stopped. And he faintly wondered if it (whatever it was) had gone. Looking around at his surroundings; he realised he had walked into a clearing, he sat down on a fallen tree, wondering mildly whether Grawp had done it.

"How you doing Weasley?" asked a cocky voice from the path he had just come off.

Ron looked around though it wasn't necessary, he knew that voice, he looked his tormentor straight in the eye.

"I was until I ran into you." He stayed seated though his hand grazed the pocket in which his wand was concealed. Franklin moved towards him almost casually. But Ron was quick to notice his wand in his left hand. **(Btw – nothing against lefties) **

"What? Afraid to fight me without your wand?"

"No. I could take you muggle or wizard way."

"Really?"

"Yes." There was a definite hint of tartness in his voice.

"Then prove it." It worked Franklin pocketed it.

"It wasn't fare anyway, I know way more spells than you."

"You can believe that if you want, but I'd like to remind you that my best friend has faced Voldermort and I've never exactly stayed at home."

"Weasley are we going to do this or what?"

"If you're up for it than so am I."

"Good answer."

"Enough talk." Said Ron, no emotion in his voice. "It's time to show you that, without five of your friends behind you, you couldn't _touch _me."** (Wahoo go Ron! go Ron!)** Franklin went red in the cheeks. His fists clenched, he made for Ron. He may have had three inches on Ron. Though if you had been witnessing the fight you would have thought that it was Ron who had the height advantage by the sheer way he surveyed Franklin - like a god looking upon a mortal. As Franklin drew back his fist Ron smiled and ducked letting Franklin's knuckles collide with a nearby tree.

"Listen Weasley," said Franklin rubbing his fists aggressively. "Are you going to dance about or are you going to fight?" Ron shrugged. He squared his shoulders and moved towards Franklin. He looked him straight in the eye one more time before bringing his fist into Franklin's torso…

**LINE**

She had definitely seen his broom go into the forest, she had been following the noise, but then it had stopped. Following a path she recognised as the path she, Harry, and Umbridge, had taken the night of Sirius' death she trudged on. Smiling as she walked reflected about how nice it was to get out of the castle and did not much care if she didn't find Franklin now. But she could hear voices and the faint movements of a scuffle ahead so she made towards those not realising what she'd find. She continued to move cautiously towards the source of the noise. She reached a thick bush that seemed to be hiding the commotion; carefully rearranged the branches so not to give away her position and peered through and was so surprised with what she saw she clamped her hand other her mouth. There in a small clearing of trees was Harry and Ginny. Ginny's hair was full of twigs and dirt and they looked very busy. She replaced the leaves and turned around quickly her face bright red. She made to follow her path back out of the forest when she again heard noise from another direction this seemed more like thrashing than anything else so she decided very quickly that she'd avoid it. But as she moved in the opposite direction she heard a human voice that sounded very familiar. It was undeniably Franklin and he was… pleading? She heard another muffled voice, which sounded uncomfortable. Ditching all pretence in leaving the forest she ran towards the voices. There was yet more scuffling; she skidded into the clearing, quite a site awaiting her.

**Line**

Ron was panting slightly, looking down upon a figure. The person was face down in the mud. Hermione seemed unable to move as she watched her boyfriend moan and turn over, his nose was bleeding and he had a cut above his eyebrow. Neither seemed to have noticed her.

"Go on Weasley. Finish me off."

"What?"

"Here I am on the ground just where you want me. So get me back for it all. Take your anger out on me once again."

"I never kick a man when he's down."

"What is with you Gryffindor's? I've never met people so…"

"So what?" said Hermione looking him up and down noting a rip in his robes.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Ron asked her gruffly all his attention now fixated on her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing Ron?"

"Listen I have every right to defend myself…"

"Defend yourself from what exactly."

"Listen Hermione. You need to hear this you don't have to believe me but you have to hear me out." Pleading in his voice. There was a brief pause where she once again surveyed Franklin.

"Hermione I wouldn't even bother listening to him he's crazy look what he's done to me." As these words left Franklin's lips Ron's head fell. He shook his head half-heartedly and went to leave.

"Fine Ron." She took her eyes from Franklin's and looked at Ron again. "I'll hear you out."

"Thank you." He replied lifting his arm to put on her arm. She stared at his hand scornfully and he withdrew while taking a few steps back.

"Okay." He started looking around avoiding Hermione's eyes. _This was it. Now or never._ "I haven't been honest with you. After Lavender and me saw you two in Hogsmeade and me Franklin had that argument. Well we've had a few more than that. You may not believe this but… I haven't been inflicting those injuries on myself. It was Franklin and his friends." He looked back at Hermione and saw her looking directly at him searching him. She looked at Franklin who was laughing faintly and said

"Nice story Weasley." Ron ignored him and with more confidence this time looked into Hermione's eyes. "And that's how I've been getting these injuries I'd never have done this to myself. The night I hit Franklin I only did that because he was… I caught him cheating on you." She blinked at him. He pressed on. "You see I never meant to say those things to you."

"But why?" _Now or never. _

"Because I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Hermione asked quietly. Franklin was gaping at them, he seemed to have been completely forgotten.

"I was jealous because you're the only person I'll ever love Hermione and it will never be any different." She gasped and continued to stare. Meanwhile Franklin was getting up.

"Yes well Weasley you're a little to late. Hermione is with me and no matter how many lies you pull from your brain nothing will change that." Hermione's gaze shot to Franklin.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what tru– surely you don't believe him." He jabbed his finger at Ron.

"I didn't ask you that. I asked you whether it's true."

"Well… erm… Of course not."

"Thank you Franklin you've just told me all I needed to hear."

"Fine." Said Ron angrily. "You believe Franklin. Even though he" Ron jabbed his thumb at Franklin in much the same way as he had to him. "Treats you like a dog. Fine believe him even though you've known me for five years. So who do you believe Hermione me or him."

"There's only one answer to that." She waltzed over to Franklin touched the cut on his forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He answered softly before shooting a cocky grin at Ron. Hermione lowered her shoulders putting both hands around his neck.

"To bad." Her grip hardened and she brought her knee into Franklins shin. Crippled, he fell to his knees howling. He crawled backwards out of Hermione's range. She withdrew her wand and pointed directly at Franklin's throat. "You have ten seconds to get out of my life." Franklin raised an eyebrow.

"You can't hurt me."

"Do you want a bet? Ten… nine…eight..." They watched as Franklin scrambled to his feet.

"I'll get him." He pointed to Ron.

"Franklin Ron just beat you to the ground." She answered dryly "…seven…six…five…"

"I never liked you anyway." He said his eyes still on her wand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"…Four…three…two…" Her grip tightened on her wand and sparks flew out. Franklin yelped and ran off. As Franklin went a spell shot after him and hit him in the square of the back. He squealed and hopped about three foot into the air. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ron who had his wand out and was pointing it over his shoulder. He shrugged at her.

"One?" he offered her.

They laughed together for a while before an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Ron was staring at her and she was avoiding his eyes.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry." She said suddenly.

"Yeah well…"

"Please forgive me Ron."

"I can't Hermione."

"Why not."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't. I'd rather leave things like they are now."

"How can you say that?" she was genuinely shocked.

"Because…" it was evident he had no intension in finishing his sentence.

"Fine. Don't. I Give Up!" she flung her arms in the air and made to storm off.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I cant forgive you because… if I forgive you. We'll go back to the way we where."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Because I can't live a lie anymore Hermione. I love you and I can't hide that any longer. And I couldn't be your friend knowing that's all it could ever be."

"Oh I see."

"Then you understand?" he said sadly.

"Yes I understand."

She walked up to him put her hands under his chin and raised his face to her. She smiled sweetly and kissed him…

**LINE**

"Listen Harry. I'm sure your wrong we didn't go this way."

"We didn't?"

"No it was more north?"

"You're sure?" he asked sceptically

"No."

"Can you see that light? That must be a clearing."

There was the sound of running and Ginny and Harry burst through a clump of bushes. They found hand in hand Ron and Hermione sitting on a bench.

"Okay, when did we go through the wormhole?" said Ginny wiping her eyes.

"I don't know but we're definitely in a parallel universe."

"Ha ha, very funny you two, but you can stop now." Hermione said sarcastically.

"So then you two are really…"

"Yes. And you…" said Ron eyeing there interlocked fingers.

"Yes." Ginny answered almost defiantly.

"Great."

"So are you going to fill us in on what happened?" Smiled Harry who looked elated for the first time in a very long time.

"No are you?" Ron smiled back.

"Never."

They all beamed at each other. No matter what they had been through no matter what happened to them. They knew from that day on they would give up again.

**(Gah that was soppy!) And so you have it! I Give Up is finished! And I for one am relieved because it means I can concentrate on my next story which is a lot more light hearted it's a humour/romance. Look out for it! It will be called! 15 easy steps? And will be a Ginny/Harry as they are the couple I wanted to focus on as an author. But I will still be doing a few more Ron/Hermione's (and they will be a little more in character) if you want some info on my next stories it will be posted in my profile. My last thing to say is thank you. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed (You can still review) But thank you, you really helped me write this story. So I'm leaving this story here. (Sob)**

**XxX **

**Perkey Terkey**

**P.S – I know I wrote the Harry/Ginny part but I have no self control (look at my profile if you don't believe me) but it made a nice brake between the Hermione/Ron stuff. (Yes I know that isn't a very good reason)**

**PPS. – I put a reference to self harming in because I hadn't realised my fic portrayed it. I don't really understand it so I may have been a little insensitive. Sorry.**

**PPPS – (Yes I'm still here even if your not) Ron GOT Franklin! I had to do it. O if you where interested this is what happens after they get out of the forbidden forest… Franklin gets sacked as the Head Boy gets taken of the Quidditch team and… joins You-Know-who and gets killed by Harry. Ron and Hermione get married and have twins who are called Oliver and George exactly like the Phelps twins they also have a son who is called Rupert and (you guessed it) looks exactly like Rupert Grint (Now we're even Rupertlover14)**


End file.
